


The only one who can cut Kagami's hair is me

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #kagami'spoordoor, M/M, although it's his hair style, aomine can cut hair, he'll be so fucking hot, imagine kagami with aomime's hair style, kagami with tiny ponytail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami blew his fringe out of his eyes for the umpteenth time, huffing a little. Over a while, his hair had gotten a bit long, yet he never had time to get a hair cut. The dark reddish locks at the back of his head were already long enough to be tied into a small ponytail. </p><p>A.K.A. The day when Aomine cut Kagami's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only one who can cut Kagami's hair is me

Kagami blew his fringe out of his eyes for the umpteenth time, huffing a little. Over a while, his hair had gotten a bit long, yet he never had time to get a hair cut. The dark reddish locks at the back of his head were already long enough to be tied into a small ponytail. 

Sighing, he hesitantly took a black hairband and pushed it through his messy hair. After another moment of consideration, he tied his hair back. " Oh goodness..... this is horrible...hopefully no one will ever see me in this kind of state." He groaned loudly, falling face-first onto his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

" Bzzzz....Bzzzzz....." 

 "..."

The sleepy body showed some sort of movement before stopping. The vibrations continued. A slightly-tanned hand shot out towards the phone, successfully knocking it to the floor. Yet, the phone continued to vibrate. Fingers fumbled around awkwardly, until they grabbed hold onto the handheld device.

" Who the fuck is calling me....." Kagami grumbled, swiping at the screen to answer the darned call. "Hey, who's that?" The grumpy, sleep-deprived tiger mumbled into his phone.

" Can't recognize your boyfriend's number huh, I'm so upset...." An annoying yet seductive voice answered, filled with mock-sadness. Kagami sat up with a start. " **AHOMINE?!** **"**

**"** Got it right, Baka." Aomine replied sarcastically." Oh yeah, and I'm outside your door right now. Open it before I kick it down." Kagami rolled out of bed in a flash, hurrying to the door. He did not want to pay for a new door out of his savings again, besides he rather liked the colour of his door. 

The redhead hurriedly unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal the bored-looking male slouching near his potted plant. " Took you long enough."

Then, the bluenette's face contorted into a look of surprise and amusement. "Nice hair, Taiga." he managed to spit out, before howling with laughter. It took Kagami 5 nanoseconds to realize what Aomine was laughing at, punch him in the stomach, and drag his boyfriend into his apartment.

 Throwing Aomine onto the hard wooden floor, Kagami settled down on his couch, hiding his bright red face with his hands. After his obnoxious lover's laughter had finally died down, he finally raised his head to glare  ~~(and failing to)~~ at Aomine. " You woke me up from my sleep, aho." Kagami muttered darkly.

" Shut it. Your poor boyfriend has been deprived of seeing you for a week, and when he finally does, this is what happens to him. Broken ribs and a broken heart. " Aomine said. Kagami winced. Although Aomine had been exaggerating, what he said had partly been true. Kagami had not been meeting up with Aomine for the past week, only sending 1 or 2 messages to Aomine  ~~to check if he was still alive~~.

" Besides, don't you kinda need a haircut?" Aomine joked. All thoughts of apologizing to Aomine for hurting him flew out of the window, and Aomine ended up with a footprint on his face, courtesy of Kagami.

* * *

" You sure this is a good idea?" Kagami asked hesitantly, trembling a little. " Yup, now keep quiet. I need to concentrate." Aomine replied. The silvery 'snip snip' of the scissors sounded, snippets of maroon hair falling to the ground. All the while, the redhead had his eyes tightly shut, gripping onto the fabric of his pants, slightly fearing for the fate of his hair. "Done."

Cautiously, Kagami peeked at the end product. His fingers combed through his new haircut as he admired it in the mirror. "Doesn't look half bad." The redhead answered, nodding self-satisfactory. Aomine snorted " Says the one preening in front of the mirror."

" That aside......this kinda looks familiar..." Kagami said, squinting at his hair. " Uh......" Aomine mumbled. " **WHAT THE HECK?! ISN'T THIS THE SAME AS YOUR HAIR?"** The tiger screamed. "Shit." was the reply Kagami got before Aomine dashed out of his apartment, weirdly in the Zone.

 

**OMAKE**

The next morning, Kagami woke up to the warm summer heat. A shock of navy blue caught his eye. Facing the mirror, he squinted his eyes before he finally realized it. " **AHOMINE, YOU BASTARD! YOU DYED MY HAIR THE SAME COLOUR AS YOURS!!!!!** "


End file.
